Embodiments herein generally relate to electrostatic printers and more particularly to an improved apparatus for transferring toner particles utilizing photo receptor belts.
As the speed of printers and copiers continues to increase, various problems are encountered in the printing engine. One problem occurs with incomplete toner transfer to various types of media (paper, transparencies, card stock, etc.) that have physical characteristics such as roughness, thickness, material makeup, etc., to which toner has a difficult time transferring. The various embodiments described below address these and other needs.